


[Podfic] That Good Faith, To Which an Enemy as Well as a Friend Is Entitled

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Court Martial, Courtroom Drama, Duelling, Duty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Honor, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Major Keith Windham, after aiding his escaped enemy, discovers the cost to himself, and must decide how far he is willing to go in order to help him.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] That Good Faith, To Which an Enemy as Well as a Friend Is Entitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Good Faith, To Which an Enemy as Well as a Friend Is Entitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654644) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



This is a podfic of the series, including, besides the main work, the prologue _Crossing the Arkaig_ and the epilogue _Trout With Grilled Potatoes_. I really enjoyed recording it. : D

Total length: 5 hours 39 minutes.  
Stream or download [here](https://app.box.com/s/qov7ccovtshduokwjjasec36qk3fs359). Note: you can download all the twelve files at once as a zip file by clicking on the meny item with three dots on it and choosing "download". 


End file.
